


Nova York

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn ama Nova York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nova York

Quinn ama Nova York, ela ama o Brooklyn, o West Side e a Time Square.  
Ela ama a arquitetura, as diferentes culturas e o movimento constante do lugar. Ela até tem problemas em aceitar que outrora o único futuro que via para si era em Lima vivendo como a perfeita dona-de-casa e se sentindo claustrofóbica em sua própria pele.  
E a coisa que mais ama em Nova York é sentar na primeira fila nas noites de estréia das peças de Rachel na Broadway e assisti-la. Mesmo nos períodos da adolescência em que a detestava Quinn sempre gostou de ouvi-la cantar.  
E os beijos que recebia dela no camarim após a peça e no taxi a caminho de seu apartamento também não eram nada mal.


End file.
